Massacre of Souls
by Xoland 'The Archmage' Tia'alid
Summary: Ichigo, as a boy, is transported to a world of shinobi and beasts of chakra, faces a life he would have never imagined if he had never witnessed the death of his entire family. Rated M for gore and possibly language. A few characters may be changed into a female version, ideas for pairings with Ichigo are welcome.
1. The Beginnings

"_Vy ne mozhete zaklinaniye Slaughter bez smekha." ~Unkown._

"_You cannot spell Slaughter without laughter."_

_**Flashback.**_

_On that day…she disappeared. The center of their family, the sun for Ichigo._

_And when Ichigo, just a boy of only five years of age, watched his mother get slaughtered by a menacing, mask-covered beast, something snapped._

_He couldn't breathe._

'_She's dead…'_

_His brain, stuck on repeat, was trying to comprehend an event that no one should ever witness…their family being killed._

_His sisters, Yuzu and Karin…deceased._

_His father, missing._

_Ichigo himself? A void had opened, all of the murderous intent surrounding him mingled with the massive amounts of spiritual power, creating something that hadn't been seen in years…_

_A portal to another dimension, a rip in the fabric of reality itself._

_Vanishing from this world, the Kurosaki family dissolved, confusing neighbors, eleven exiled shinigami, and one king of the realm._

_**End.**_

"Hehehehe….so weak. Why does everybody fall faster than the last? It's almost as if this is getting easier!" A voice shouted among the clashing sides. The Kannabi bridge stood, and one lone person was decimating Iwa forces. A figure with orange hair.

Ichigo was grinning like a madman, slicing Shinobi after Shinobi with a sword that was about six feet long, had a slightly curved blade, and was about two inches thick. It's width was half a foot, and the front of the blade extended below the hilt, which was wrapped in bandages. The back of the blade curved slightly, ending in a point around the middle, then curving up to the top, and in the middle of the blade was a crescent moon, the outer edge facing the blade's edge. The ends of the crescent protruded slightly off of the blade. The kanji for 'Pierce' was printed on the side of the blade, just between the prongs of the crescent.

His clothing consisted of white and black shoes, a white hakama, with a black obi tied around a white vest that was opened in the front, showing his bare chest, where a hole went through his heart. His forearms were wrapped in grey bandages, and his hands had fingerless gloves that were white with a black pentagonal skull. His face was covered in a menacing mask- one that looked like a human skull, his jaw twisted into a sick smile, and two horns protruded from his forehead, but one ended about halfway of his other one, giving him a feral appearance. His hair reached his upper back, the spikes in his orange locks slightly tamed. Shown on his chest as a tattoo, Sköll, the wolf that swallowed the sun in Old Norse mythology, had his jaw just around the hole through Ichigo's chest, looking as if the wolf was trying to eat the hole. The wolf was grey, with blood red streaks through his fur starting at every other tooth in his jaw, and continuing down his coat until it reached his chest, where all of the streaks swirled into a ball that glowed slightly, a holy yellow, representing the sun inside of his stomach.

Scattered on his visible chest and upper arms, shoulders, and his jawline visible between his mask and hair, were scars. Some scars were thin, pale lines, but others were jagged, thick scars that told of torn flesh, rather than just small cuts. His upper arms had many scars, his chest even more, and yet he still lived.

And Iwa Shinobi, catching the man off guard, gave him a cut along his upper arm, a small amount of blood leaking out, but just after, a white substance burst from the wound, covering it, then fading, revealing perfect skin, unblemished. The orange haired man…no…_beast_ turned, and slashed the Shinobi's throat, blood splattering over the floor around them, which now sported cracks.

The floor of the bridge ruptured, an explosion blowing rubble away near the center of the bridge, large fissures spreading out across the bridge, chunks falling into the bridge below.

_**A few hours later, all Iwa Shinobi deceased.**_

Standing on a large chunk of the now disabled bridge, Kakashi Hatake, son of Konoha's White Fang, watched the river. His team had successfully blown the bridge, making it much harder for opposing sides to travel over the river, specifically Iwagakure's forces.

The war had gone on long enough, and this might just be the tipping point for Konoha.

Suddenly, water splashed everywhere, soaking Kakashi, along with a loud, irritated shout. Kakashi slipped three kunai into one hand a had his other hand on a Fuma shuriken, ready to throw. Suddenly, an orange haired man, who looked quite feral, burst from the water, obviously pissed off.

The sun on his chest, in the center of Sköll's torso, was glowing a deep red, and the figure looked around, growling aggressively. Soon he hunched over slightly, and dived in the water, and broke the surface a few seconds later, holding a large sword, and a small shark in the other hand.

Biting into the shark, he ate it quickly, and suddenly vanished, a small buzz of static resounding just before the water clapped together, filling the gap where the figure was not a second before. Kakashi's instincts blared, and he brought up a kunai, blocking the sword just in time, but the sword sped up again, slicing through the kunai like butter. Having used his sharingan instinctively to speed up his reactions moments before, Kakashi used a leaf shunshin to dodge, appearing a few feet away, before he vanished again to meet up with his team, to report.

The figure did not follow.

_**Years later, Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves, in the Land of Fire.**_

A boy, sitting in a class, had a relaxed stance. His bright orange hair, which spiked up slightly, reached just above his back, ending at the line just below his shoulder blades. His face was angular, sharp, and his eyes were a deep, poisonous gold. He had a blade loosely strapped to his back with grey bandages, the blade's guard a black tsuba. The hilt was covered in a black cloth, seven scarlet diamonds along the side, and the hilt was about two feet long.

His skin, which was fair, was slightly tanned. He stood taller than most in the class, Sasuke Uchiha the only one coming close, at six feet exactly. His muscles were all clearly defined, but weren't bulky, had the look of someone who trained every day in a form of taijutsu or possibly swordsmanship.

Known by the teachers and a few other genin, he was a beast when he fought. His taijutsu style was untamed, ferocious, and left no time for counterattacks. He was stronger than most trained taijutsu masters, and surprised many when he could smash rocks when he trained. His fists were always bloody at the end of his training.

No one had ever seen him draw his blade, but a few had seen him set the blade onto his lap, and meditate for long periods of time.

No one knew his last name, and only a few people knew his first. Everyone in the academy called him 'Sword', even the teachers, since no one knew his name there. He was an orphan that appeared first just before the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and many assumed his parents had been killed in the attack.

The first day of the academy, he killed one other student. One Naruto Uzumaki, who was hated by the entire village. He didn't receive much respect by it of the other students, but the civilians saw him as a better man because of it. Shortly after, people had realized that was the only time he had used his sword…and no one had seen it move. He slashed so quickly that no one had seen his arm or sword move.

Soon people in the academy began to fear, and respect, the orange-haired child. He couldn't be sensed by anyone, had so much Chakra it game him a slight aura when he was irritated, and his regenerative abilities were insane.

There was only one reason why he killed the Kyuubi's container, that only three people in the village even suspected, and one knew.

He was a part of the elusive Jashinism cult.

The only person who knew was the Hokage himself, and that was because he had seen his necklace, which he wore under his shirt, and that he clasped his hands together just after killing him, and his lips moved, as if in prayer.

The hokage knew he would be a strange addition to Konoha, and since the civilian council saw it fit to reward him for 'killing the kyuubi', he couldn't have him thrown in prison. The hokage dearly wanted to avenge the late Yondaime's son and legacy, but he just couldn't.

_**Academy.**_

"Alright Sword, create three functional clones."

Ichigo responded by waving his hand, and three perfect clones popped into life, only just enough smoke appearing to cover them momentarily.

"Henge as me."

Ichigo's body shifted slightly, and then he was a carbon copy of Iruka.

"Congratulations Sword, you pass, flawlessly. Pick a forehead protector, and go out the door to your right. After that, we will assign teams tomorrow." Iruka, one of the two teachers in that class, dismissed Sword. Mizuki watched the boy, as he was curious about who he was.

Sword, almost reaching the door, turned his head, so one eye looked at both teachers. "I could pass the chuunin exams without a team. Don't give me one." He then left, closing the door behind him quietly.

The teachers were slightly shocked at his confidence, and they knew he could probably complete a B-rank assignment by himself. He had learned all of the material in the class and mastered the clone jutsu and the henge on the second day they taught it…he was truly a prodigy.

Iruka looked at Mizuki, and he nodded. They wouldn't assign him a team.

_**The next day, Hokage's Office.**_

"Where is Sword on this list?"

Iruka spoke first. "Well, he asked us not to assign him a team, and Mizuki and I both know that he is plenty capable of completing missions without a team."

"So….you listened to him?"

"Hokage, with no disrespect, he is capable enough to go on through the chuunin exams without a team."

"Teamwork is the whole point of the chuunin exams, if you haven't forgotten."

"He cannot work with others…we don't even know his name."

"That's preposterous! He must have told someone his name!"

"No one among the students knows, and Mizuki and I do not, so we have resorted to calling him 'Sword', since he was the only one in the class who had a sword. I guess it was his choice to tell anyone his name, and he didn't want to. He doesn't talk, and hardly even pays attention in class, but gets perfect scores."

"And what does he do after class ends for the day?"

"No one really knows, but Mizuki saw him go into the Forest of Death once, about three months ago."

The hokage was very confused and irritated at this point.

_**With Ichigo.**_

Somewhere else, outside of the village, a lone figure was on one knee in front of another, who sat on a throne made of bones, two skulls of terrifying beasts at the ends of the armrests.

The figure who was bowing his head, was Ichigo. He had escaped the village, and had done so without anyone knowing.

"Yes, father. I will do this for you. Thank you for your blessing."

With that, Ichigo stood, and left the room, and the figure on the throne chuckled.

Leaning forward, a man with orange hair, a bone mask, and a tattoo of Sköll on his chest watched the back of the boy he called his son.

Too bad he was actually just a piece of the boy's soul.

He wielded himself, or Slaughterer, but the boy wielded his other half, the worst part of his soul. It had no name, yet, as he had not released the sword, but soon…he would be reabsorbed into the boy…and then, the boy would wield both swords.

_**Back in Konoha.**_

Ichigo, sitting on the roof on some building near the market district, stared off into the distance. The Kyuubi had manifested in his gut, just after he used the technique his father had taught him, to absorb Chakra. He had killed the Yellow-Haired brat, and absorbed all his Chakra, as well as the Nine-Tails.

It had taken about half a year to convert all of the Chakra he had absorbed into his own reiatsu, and the Kyuubi had manifested as a reiatsu being three months after that. It now sat inside of one of the skyscrapers in his mindscape, and was less than friendly with Ichigo.

"_Of course…you're probably the weakest holder I've had."_

'If that was true you probably could have escaped by now…you're not even sealed within me, you know.'

"_Of course…now that I've become a part of your…power. It's thicker than Chakra. I can tell that your father is extremely powerful…and you are weak compared to him. You have potential, however."_

Being pulled from his mental conversation, he heard the sound of feet landing on the roof behind him. It was quiet, but still obvious. "The Hokage wishes to speak with you."

Ichigo just ignored him, and continued staring out towards the horizon.

"Swor-

"Piss off."

"What did you say, brat?"

"Piss…off."

"I'll rough you up, then I'll bring you to the Hokage, bloody and bruised, stupid punk."

The Shinobi swung a low kick, towards Ichigo's neck, and all he saw was the kid's head turning towards him, his poisonous gold eye, and then his foot got cut off, cleanly. He shouted out in surprise and pain, and then his whole leg was gone. Suddenly, the kid was in front of him, twisting him around with his legs, and then, he was falling, and his other leg was above him, falling off the edge as well, and then his vision blacked out.


	2. Father's Request

**Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot! Now for a few reviews, talking about how Naruto was killed off. This does have to do with the plot, and what happens can and probably will be influenced by you guys. Now to Ichigo, try to keep pairings with him and bleach characters out of your head, unless you have an easily explainable way of how/why the would get into/be in the Elemental nations. Pairings will be decided in later chapters. Fortunately, the crowd has already proposed good ideas for Ichigo and a female…sorry, no yaoi.**

_**Tenten **_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

**Ideas for pairings are welcome, and once I get at least 6-7 girls to choose from, I will post a poll on my profile. I'm newish to romance writing, so I will not even try to attempt more than a one girl dealio. There will be no lemons, sadly. I don't own Bleach or Naruto, and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 2: Father's Request**

_**In Konoha.**_

"As I was saying, you've been put on a team with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Ichigo just scowled.

"Too bad…a civilian and a decent Shinobi."

Turning, he walked towards the exit, but turned his head to look at the Hokage.

"If my team pisses me off…I'll kill all three of them."

Then, the boy walked out.

_**A Random Building with Sakura and Sasuke in Room 3-C. (I made this up, so shut up.)**_

"YOU'RE LATE!"

A pink haired girl had stood, screaming almost incomprehensibly. She should be quiet.

"Piss off."

The pink haired girl's right eye twitched, and she lunged, swinging the sloppiest punch he had ever seen. Instantly, he dropped, spinning off his hand, kicking her in the face, then the side of her head, and then punching her in the gut.

Standing, Ichigo dusted himself off. Sasuke nodded respectfully towards him, as if in thanks for downing the girl. He nodded back, and took a seat near the front. The girl was already annoying him, and she wasn't even talking anymore.

Suddenly, all of her irritation bottled up, and she opened her mouth to shout at the stupid strawberry-

"If you bug me enough, I'll kill you."

That was it.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BE COOLER THAN-"

Suddenly, both her thumbs and pointer fingers fell to the floor, a small amount of blood pooling before blood started pouring from the stumps of her fingers, and she screamed, before being silenced by a quick jab to her throat, courtesy of Ichigo.

"Shut up…stupid girl."

Just then, Kakashi Hatake decided to walk in, seeing a bleeding girl, who was choking on nothing, on the floor, trying to scream, and two irritated boys, one of which was looking definitely murderous, a small amount of Ki leaking out of his skin, almost tangible, in a small amount of dark red mist.

Kakashi blinked…then turned. "Meet me on the roof…and help your….uh…dead weight, please."

Then he left.

Ichigo turned to Sasuke. "Don't help her…if she's actually worthy of being a ninja, she can stop writhing and at least try to staunch the bleeding."

The Civilian Council had a strange feeling that they would be complaining about something very soon, in a very loud manner, especially one Mebuki Haruno.

_**Council Meeting Room, several hours after.**_

"I demand that this…brat be punished for what he did!"

The Hokage calmed slightly, breathed deeply, and replied. "Actually, young Sword warned your daughter twice that if she bugged him, he would inflict punishment…and she screeched like a banshee and screams every time something bugs her slightly. She's basically just a civilian who is book smart in ninjutus and possibly a few bits of taijutsu…and she's not even a genin yet, as she hasn't been throught he actual genin test…so no, Sword will not be punished."

Mebuki Haruno's anger flared, and suddenly, screeching like a banshee rivaling her daughter's, "EVEN THOUGH I RESPECT HIM FOR KILLING THE KYUU-"

Instantly, her throat was slit, as per Hokage's orders. Her body was quickly removed from the room, and all the other council members looked shaken, and most looked like they were going to puke. The Hokage just shook his head,.

The door burst open, and a shaken Anbu member handed a scroll to the Hokage, and his brow furrowed. Sword's entire team, including Kakashi Hatake, had been killed, and the eyes of Sasuke and the one sharingan of Kakashi had been removed. Their bodies were left, Sakura's burning, Sasuke and Kakashi's left with several slashes across various body parts.

A note had been left in the middle of the area where they had been killed, that read _'You should leave real ninja to do a ninja's work.'_

Just after, the bodies shattered, showing that all three had just been knocked out. The only real damage was that Kakashi's sharingan had been taken, leaving him with a normal eye and written just below his eye was _'Bloodlines shouldn't be stolen.'_

There was no evidence as to where Sword had gone, but it was obvious that it was him. No one had seen him since the incident, and it was safe to say he had left the village.

_**Somewhere, inside a dark place.**_

"You have done well…Ichigo."

A boy, with orange hair, kneeled in front of a throne, where a figure sat, a sword leaning up against the side of the throne. "Thank you, father."

"And now…I must leave this place…I leave all of my powers…to you."

"Thank you, father."

"Rise…son."

Ichigo stood, looking up at his father.

The figure started dissolving into black and red particles, that flew into Ichigo, and he shout out in pain, and suddenly, all of the particles were gone, and the boy had been knocked out from the force of the power he absorbed.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, revealing a fully matured sharingan.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Here, father, the eye that you wanted."_

_The boy handed the figure on the throne a small jar, with a lone eye floating in it. The eye was blood red, with three tomoes slowly circling the pupil._

_The man took the eye out of the jar, and his hand flashed blood red, and the eye was gone._

_The man leaned forward, both his eyes glowing blood red, three tomoes spinning around a pupil._

"_You have done well…Ichigo."_

_**End.**_

"To defend my actions, he had stolen the bloodline of a prestigious clan, and was punished in the form of being knocked out and having the bloodline taken from him. He retains all of the jutsu he had copied with the sharingan, and the eye no longer constantly drains Chakra from him. He will never lose his vision due to overuse of the sharingan's second stage."

"You assaulted a jonin."

"If a mere genin can defeat a jonin, I think the jonin tests should be reevaluated."

"You should be jailed."

"You should start looking on the bright side of things. In all honesty, I did him a favor."

The Hokage sighed, and he was thoroughly irritated by now. The last Uchiha now respected Sword much more than anyone, and was starting to look up to him. Kakashi wasn't thoroughly angry at the loss of the sharingan, but Hiruzen knew he was angry, because it was a gift from his deceased teammate, Obito Uchiha.

"Ichigo-"

"Don't use my name."

The Hokage was being pressured by the civilian council to punish the boy for attacking Sakura as well as Sasuke, Danzo was requesting for Hiruzen to give the boy to him to turn into a weapon, and the Shinobi council was irritated at his actions, but was silent.

"The chuunin exams are starting soon. Do you want to participate, Sword?"

"…I will, just to defeat every single one of the teams in the second portion."

Hiruzen sighed, not even wanting to see the boy leave his office. It always took a few hours to even get him into his office in the first place.

_**Timeskip – Chuunin exams.**_

Sighing, Ichigo put his pencil down for the first portion of the test. It was easier than he expected.

A tingle in the back of his mind alerted him, and he instantly threw up his mental guards, and he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape, where he dragged the invading Yamanaka into as well.

_Mindscape._

"I assume you want the answers to the test, and as Sakura is a little too far for you to copy off of, you chose me…why?"

Ino was slightly frustrated. This kid could somehow defend against the Yamanaka Clan's body possession technique.

"If you will not answer, I will just have to force you to…and now you are trapped here indefinitely."

Ichigo drew his sword, the black blade dripping shadows. The shadows that bled in front of the sharp edge suddenly split, showing just how sharp the blade was. He lifted the blade up into a horizontal angle, and spoke two words:

"Delight, Vostorg , Koroleva Sadizma."


	3. Koroleva Sadizma

**Last chapter received some praise, and a little bit of people saying they won't be reading the story any more. Sad, I know, but it is because of bashing. Honestly, I wasn't trying to give Sakura some bashing, but rather, I was trying to write best how I thought my brutal Ichigo would react to pre-shippuden Sakura, who I found not that annoying. What I was trying to do was just see how Ichigo would react, and I even wrote out three or four different ways it could've gone, but I picked that one because I am attempting at a brutal Ichigo. Honestly, if someone was willing to cause harm to others, and someone pissed that person off, I think that that person would retaliate with some violence, and it actually has to do with the plot. Anyway, more suggestions for pairings.**

**Tenten, Temari, Fuka, and Samui. I have decided that Hinata wouldn't really match up, since she's more…kind-hearted, I guess. That's how I see her, anyway. Tenten loves weapons, and Ichigo is basically a swordsman master etc, so the other four sort of fit. **

**To all who decided to stop reading for bashing, thank you for viewing/reviewing!**

**Chapter 3: Koroleva Sadizma**

"Vostorg , Koroleva Sadizma."

A blast of power erupted from Ichigo, and the Yamanaka heiress was pushed back from the sheer force of the power release. It swirled around him violently in a torrent of pure energy, and suddenly, it all dispersed and revealed the orange-haired boy.

His clothing had changed, and was now wearing a white trench coat that had two pockets. He was now wearing a beret, with a five-pointed star on the front, and his legs were covered in white trousers. White military-styled boots covered his feet, which now stood upon a white stone floor.

Ino looked around, seeing the new changes in the world. They stood in a huge white coliseum, that had many pain-inducing objects laying around the arena, up in the audience, but the most dangerous looking one rested in the boy's hands.

A kusagarima rested in one hand, and it had many small spike-like protrusions along the blade, and the chain was covered in long spikes. In his other hand, a black daito pointed towards the heiress. The guard of the blade was a black tsuba, with a spike at the end of each part, and the blade had three pikes on the reverse side of the blade. A three foot long chain hung loosely off the end of the hilt, which was black and red.

Suddenly, the boy was behind the Yamanaka, slicing his kusagarima into her back, jamming the point into her spine, and slicing at her legs with his blade. She reacted, trying to get away, resulting in her falling. He didn't relent, as he suddenly was in front of her, bringing the bloodied blade towards he chin, swing the kusagarima around to pierce through her back.

Using a quick shunshin, Ino dodged both incoming attacks, if only slightly. She had a small cut on her chin, that had a bead of blood forming, and a small puncture wound on her back, just where her heart was. He was accurate. Deadly accurate, even when he wasn't watching his Kusagarima.

"I was just trying to get answers! Don't kill me! Please!"

Ino had slid onto her back when she dodged, and she was scared. He was fast, strong, and knew how to kill, and was willing. She had almost died. Ichigo stared at her for a second, and she suddenly disappeared from the mindscape, and Ichigo was left alone.

_**Across the room.**_

Sakura had developed a deep hatred for Sword. She could no longer form a few handseals, and the others she had to channel Chakra over her fingers to complete the seal, since the Chakra network that extended to her pointer fingers and thumbs were both destroyed. The attacks he used completely obliterated Chakra molding where they cut, and if things were severed…no Chakra.

Her personality was almost overwritten overnight, all of her hate boiling up and causing her loudmouthed attitude to subside, giving way to a darker Sakura, who still liked Sasuke, but was dulled, and was turning into a person who hated with their entire being.

In the back of her head, her ignored instincts told her to run, to escape from him. Her instincts, however quiet, were smart. They knew Sword was many times more powerful than anyone they had ever met, except for maybe the Hokage.

_**Back with Ichigo.**_

Anko had already introduced herself, and they soon all traveled a small distance to the Forest of Death, which Ichigo was familiar with. He visited often, since training was done very early in the morning and late in the evening. That left most of the day for doing other things, and so he decided to train in the Forest of Death, which was renowned for having many ninja perish within them.

"Alright kiddos, only half of you will come out of this. Half of the teams will receive the Heaven scroll," Anko held up a scroll with the character for Heaven on the front. "And the other half with get the Earth scroll. You must have both scrolls, and reach the tower in the middle. If you open either scroll before, you will be disqualified. Begin!"

The gates opened, and all of the teams rushed in, and soon, Ichigo and his team had lost themselves in the forest. Well, Sasuke and Sakura had. Ichigo knew where he was, at all times.

_**Timeskip.**_

"Alright, meet up here in two weeks, for we will be having preliminaries to the final part of the chuunin exams. Dismissed!"

Ichigo's team had been confronted by Orochimaru, and Sasuke had received a curse mark from the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru had said that he was interested in the both of them, and had even let slip that both of them were perfect vessels for him. Ichigo had stood aside as Sasuke received the mark, since he didn't have a connection with him anyway. He was just someone he knew.

Ichigo, who hadn't been injured during the entire portion of the exam, and they had made it to the tower with no incident. The exams had finished with only a few of the remaining teams. One team, from the sound, has passed, although they weren't in great shape.

Now, he was slowly walking down a street to one of the Akamichi restaurants, who had a high-calorie menu, which appealed to Ichigo's fighting style. He was confronted by a few teams during the exams, and had ended up hungry since he doesn't carry any food around with him.

Arriving, he entered the restaurant, ordered food once he got into a seat, and waited. Soon, food arrived, and he started to eat. He was in the middle of his meal when a jonin he had never seen sat down just across from him.

"It is dangerous for me to be here, but I just wanted to see the boy who had killed the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails…doesn't look so tough to me."

Ichigo scowled, and continued to eat.

"Kid, it would be wise to pay attention to your superiors.

That irked something in Ichigo.

"Superior? Prove it."

"You're not even a chuuni-"

The man would've kept talking, but Ichigo had slugged him in the throat, disabling speech. Then, he slammed the grill on the table into his face, burning him. Just after, he slammed the man's face into the table, and stabbed a kunai he looted out of his pocket through his neck, pinning him to the table. Then he kept eating, and it seemed no one even noticed.

"Dumbass."

Ichigo paid and left, ignoring the question of what happened to the man across from him. Good thing it wasn't anyone of the Akamichi clan, but they were quite…noticeable. Soon, Ichigo was far away from the restaurant and no one knew where he was.

_**Somewhere outside of the village.**_

A boy with orange hair kneeled in front of an empty throne. The throne had a large sword stabbed into the smooth stone next to it, and Ichigo wondered if his father would let him use it.

'_Don't worry…it's a part of you, Just like your queen.'_

Ichigo was startled by the voice, and he assumed it was a remnant of his powers. He trusted his father, and knew that he wouldn't harm him on purpose.

Standing, Ichigo took a step towards the throne. He was nervous, and unsure. He had never touched another sword before, just his queen. He assumed this would be his king, then? It was all speculation.

He reached forward, and grasped the large hilt of the sword. It was huge, sharp, and very different from his queen. He grasped his Jashin necklace with the other hand, and lifted the sword. It was heavier than the queen, but not heavy enough for him to drop it.

A small drip of power ran down his arm, and suddenly, a massive surge of power flowed from his pendant and the sword at the same time, red demonic energy from the pendant, and black, chaotic energy from the sword. Suddenly, he lurched back, and the power swirled around him, cloaking him in power. The sword on his back started leaking large amounts of blue power, and from the center of his gut, orange-red power started flowing.

'_It seems you have finally unlocked your Father's power…It almost feels as if a powerful, ancient demon has been unleashed within you…it could possibly change reality if your emotion or will is strong enough, Ichigo. Be careful.'_


	4. Father's Request, Finally Revealed!

**I have some quite interesting plans. If I actually ever finish the Naruto thing with this, which will go one of three ways, if you guys liked it enough, I might create a sequel in which Ichigo travels to another dimension, stripped of his memories but not his powers or something like that. Possibly going back to the Bleach Universe and starting from just before the Seireitei Invasion arc. I might post a poll with given Ideas if you guys would like. It would probably affect the ending a little.**

**Pairings will start in Chapter 6, unless I want to delay it more to develop Ichigo's backstory more. I will write longer chapters once school ends (Thursday, the 22****nd** **is the last day for me.) and will include more details since I don't have to spend so much time on schoolwork. And by starting, I mean Ichigo will get some sort of clue who he likes or something I'm thinking that Kin the Sound Nin would be a good match. Suggestions still available.**

**An unexpected change of computers delayed this update by a long time. Sorry**

**Chapter 4: Father's Request, Finally Revealed!**

Ichigo stood up, the power surge fading away, leaving scorched stone under his feet. His clothing had changed, and he now sported the tattoo of Sköll, the wolf who swallowed the sun, and a hole through the center of his chest.

A mask fragment covered the forehead just above his right eye, with a broken horn protruding from the center of the piece of bone. The horn had a small amount of black flame burning on the broken tip, and had a purple stripe running down its side onto Ichigo's face, which curved into the hole where his heart should be. Sköll had a yellow circle in the center of his chest, that glowed softly. His chest was covered somewhat by a white vest that was open in the middle, and had no sleeves. His legs were covered by a white hakama with a black obi tied around his waist. The obi's ends fell off of his side, both ending in two foot long blades that had several kanji written on both sides.

His feet had white sandals with black tabi covering his feet and ankles, ending halfway up his calves, where his hakama bunched up. His bright orange hair was now white with three orange streaks on the right side, with four blood red streaks on the other side. Just below the hole through his chest and Sköll, a tattoo of the World Serpent started on his right thigh, stretched up his torso and around Sköll, spun around his right arm, and ended with the head on the backside of his hand.

His new sword was laid against his back, kept in place by a black obi which had been tied around his neck, a Jashin pendant hanging just in front of his hollow hole, the sword hanging on the back. His queen's sword was sheathed at his waist, crossing his other sword.

Ichigo felt complete now, and he was even more bloodthirsty. He had a crazed grin on his face, and four types of energy poured off of his hands, two of them reiatsu, two of them Chakra. He turned and ran through the halls of his father's home, bursting out of the hidden entrance, and started running through the forest around the entrance, finding and killing any animals and people he found.

_**With Sakura.**_

Sakura had been brooding, her hate for Sword festering and boiling. Soon she would be consumed by hate. Her fingers had been healed but still could not channel Chakra, and all attempts at forming complete handseals failed, at least partially. She was almost a civilian now.

Her mother, Mebuki, was still in the civilian council, and had tried just barely, to punish Ichigo for crippling her daughter's dreams. But in the end, the rest of the civilian council and the Shinobi council had ruled in favor of leaving him be, since Sakura hadn't even become a true genin yet, and was technically still a civilian.

The rest of the council basically worshipped him, since he had 'slain the Kyuubi'. Mebuki respected him for that, but still disliked his actions against her daughter.

Sakura, however, hated him. Her original reason was that he had completely destroyed any chance of her impressing Sasuke, but now, she hated him simply because he had harmed her with little to no reason, and she had developed a small mental trauma, a hate for people who show a sadistic nature.

_**With Ichigo.**_

Ichigo was feeling good. Amazing, even. His mind had been…changed, a little, when he picked up that sword, and now, he wasn't just cold, unmerciful…he was sadistic. He loved seeing the blood from a wound bloom and pour down the skin of his enemies, and even others.

His…improvement enabled him to do things he would've never thought he would even try. He had just killed a whole caravan of people, took all of they money they had on their corpses and small containers scattered among the wagons, and burnt all of the vehicles and animals that came with it.

He never knew looting and pillaging would be so profitable, and the nice Tiger steak he had about thirty minutes ago was absolutely delicious.

Now with a wallet full of cash, a belly full of food, and a sword that called for blood, Ichigo ran, using small bursts of speed to jump over bushes and trees. He was traveling very fast, almost as fast as a high jonin's speed.

After three hours of traveling, he reached Konoha once again, and was let in by the gate guards. He instantly put his mask on, his normal scowl and slightly closed eyes. Impassive, yet judging, disapproving. He felt a little prick of someone's energy searching around the village, and he rubbed his arms to relieve them of the sensation, and noticed two things.

traight, blue lines faded in and out in less than a second. His eyebrows scrunched a little, and he decided to investigate later.

it with his power. Once his father had transferred all of his power, his soul, into Ichigo, Ichigo had awakened his Father's sharingan.

Now that Kakashi's Sharingan was gone, his advantages and disadvantages had changed. He no longer had the constant drain of the 'foreign' sharingan when he fought a difficult battle when he used it, so he had more Chakra to spend, but he could no longer use the sharingan's special powers, such as being able to predict a person's actions, and the speed of movement he could see clearly had been decreased. Ichigo assumed all of the jutsu he had copied he retained, and as such, he had a huge array of abilities.

His chidori would be something that Ichigo would have to watch out for.

The Hokage would be extremely challenging, and he would have to release both swords if he wanted to beat him.

Both of them, if they happened to be near each other, would be impossible to beat if they happened to see what the goal of his Father was, and teamed up, though they would probably do that even if they didn't know the goal.

Kakashi needed to die because his Father hated people who stole a power from a clan, and the Hokage had ordered the death of the one woman that his father had loved. An innocent person who had fallen in love with him, an had happened to be caught in the middle of a conflict where the Hokage ordered the death of everyone that was not a leaf Shinobi.

Ichigo would honor his father's request and carry out the execution. His father, just after her death, had joined a small cult in his depression, the Cult of Jashin, and had passed on his beliefs to his son. The cult had died out soon after, and now there were only two followers.

Ichigo would have a tough time defeating both of them, but he was sure in his abilities and his father's wishes. He knew his father had given him his power, and his queen, Koroleva Sadizma, had spoken to him. She warned him of his father's legacy, and how he was something from another world, but came here after Ichigo had.

But he was the only one who had cared for Ichigo when he had awoken in this strange world.

All of the memories of his past life were still with him.

Even the one of his mother and sisters.

_**The next day.**_

Ichigo opened his eyes, it was a new day. He lifted his hand to feel the new mask fragment, but it was not present. he quickly put his hand on his chest, and noticed the hole was gone.

He suddenly noticed that the new energy that had flowed through him during the day before had vanished, and was only present in the back of his mind where he controlled the flow of power to his body and limbs.

He noticed a faint blue line on his hand fading, and his other hand had orange lines that were fading as well. He frowned, and sat up in the bed he was in. He was in his apartment, in the residential district. Naruto used to live in the top floor of this building.

Suddenly, a memory flashed back to him.

It was the Chuunin Exam's pre-finals.

Shit.

Ichigo launched himself out of his apartment, not even bothering to put his vest on, launching over the building next to his. He landed on another building and ran at his fastest to the building that he needed to get to.

He willed his swords to appear, but only his Queen showed up. His King was still sleeping, then. The Kyuubi was slumbering, as well.

'_I would not advise showing up half-naked, Ichigo.'_

'I'm already three minutes late, I don't have time for meaningless things like clothing.'

The Queen was silent after that.

Ichigo finally missed a jump, fell into the streets, burst into a messy roll, and lurched forward. He regained his balance and continued his sprint. He could see the arena from here.

Ichigo, wanting to make it as fast as he could, used two short bursts of sonido. He boomed across the street and startled a few passerby. He landed inside the doorway on his feet, startling everyone who was there.

_Pant _"Sorry I'm late…" _Pant_. Everyone just glanced back at the Hokage with one thought. _Tch. Of course one kid is late._

"For this test...I will explain the true reason for this test. Why do we have all the Allied Countries taking the test together?

It is to sprout friendship between the countries. It is the replacement of war.

It is to signal to the other countries 'This is how much power we have.'

This is not just a test, but a life risking battle. Do not take this lightly. Now onto the-

"Please excuse me, Hokage. Allow me, Gekkou Hayate, to continue."

"By all means."

Hayate turned, and faced the group of surviving teams.

"Hello, I'm Hayate. Before the third test starts…*Cough, Cough*...There is something I'd like you to do."

Hayate coughed once more, and everyone suddenly thought the same thing.

_He looks sick, shouldn't he be resting?_

"This is a preliminary…*Cough*...to the final part."

The genin had an outcry of confusion.

"We have a bit too many people remaining." Hayate coughed again. "We need to reduce the numbers for the third test."

"There is a limited time for the guests in the final tests, such as important Kages or Daimyos…*Cough, Cough*...so, for those not feeling well or up to the exam, please come forward now."

Kabuto and none others retired.

"So, none others will retire?"

"Sasuke! You should quit now!"

Everyone was surprised at Sakura. Sasuke had clutched his mark that Orochimaru had given him, the pain increasing.

Sakura demanded that Sasuke quit the prelims, but was denied, and blown off by Sasuke. The proctor continued his small speech, and started the sign to select names for fighters.

A figure that looked exactly like Ichigo, except for he was the complete opposite. His eyes were blood red with purple sclera. He had his hand on the wall, and was channeling a small amount of electric chakra into the sign's system, automatically choosing the contestants.

"First Match: Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Sword"

Both contestants stepped forward onto the field, and the rest of the people moved back and onto the metal gantry along the sides of the arena.

"I finally get to prove that I am stronger than you, Sword."

Ichigo grinned like a madman, and silently grasped his Jashin pendant.

No one felt the build up of power until a surge of unholy, god-like power until a huge surge swirled around Ichigo, just after Hayate signaled the start of the match.


End file.
